What ever happened to Jack?
by Ariana Gryffindor
Summary: Jack's now all on his own after he stole Barbossa's map. He gets himself in more trouble. PLease read and review!


**A/n: This story is about what happened to Jack Sparrow after he took the revolving map from Captain Hector Barbossa. Hope you like it guys! I know it's not Harry Potter [boo hoo to that] but it's something new ain't it?**

**DISCLAIMER: It's not that good from my previous stories.**

We start our story with Jack Sparrow sailing towards Tortuga to re-supply. He sailed, and sailed, and sailed. After a few minutes he was extremely tired, you don't expect a pirate without food to be energetic in the scorching sun! He often looked at his "unique" compass. He was staring at the island of Tortuga, now a few meters away from him.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he lazily said.

He tied his boat to a post, got his hat and set off to buy more rum. He was quite drowsy when he set foot on Tortuga. He walked to the nearest shop and took about 5 big bottles of rum. When he went to the counter he met his old friend Tom.

"Jack? Is that you?" Tom said.

"Tom, my ol' friend!"

Tom was a stubby old man who looked as if he didn't bathe in days. Well, all people in Tortuga look like that, they're pirates! His teeth were yellow, his clothes were torn apart and his hair…well let's just say it's messed up. He grinned at Jack, Jack grinned back.

"That would be 5 pounds Jack."

"Wha'?"

" 5 pounds… for the Rum."

"Oh…. Oh.. LOOK THE KRAKEN!"

" Wha'? where? "

Jack took the bottles of rum and went on a run. It took awhile for Tom to realize that he had been robbed. He tried to get Jack but he was already a far distance away. Jack stopped for awhile to catch his breath when he saw a woman in front of him. She was wearing clothes made of fine blue silk, gold material embroidered in well manner; she was shining in the sun. He stood up to find out that she was Elizabeth Swann.

"Jack?" she said in a confused tone. Jack Sparrow?"

"Elizabeth love, how nice (he gulped) to meet you again." Jack replied.

Elizabeth and Jack didn't really have good times together. Elizabeth tried to kill him, which worked. But the crew together with her, Will Turner and Captain Barbossa brought him back from Davy Jones' locker. They had good times and bad times, helping each other, despising each other. No wonder why Jack wasn't so pleased to meet her. He took a deep breath while he waited for Elizabeth to speak.

"Where've you been?" Elizabeth asked.

"Umm. Here. There. Everywhere. I better be off now, lots of things to do. "Jack said, finishing it off with a uncertain chuckle.

"Oh you're not going no where Jack." said a very familiar voice.

There stood Captain Barbossa. He was as usual taking a bite of his green apple, with his "undead" monkey on his right shoulder. He was staring at Jack, with a face full of disgust and satisfaction. Barbossa and Jack too didn't have good times together. To date Jack has, killed Barbossa, stole his ship, tortured his monkey, stole his map, and so on and so forth. Barbossa gave a sigh.

"Oh bugga" Jack said in a shock. His eyes widening.

"Where _have_ you been Jack?" Barbossa said in a hoarse voice.

"No where." Jack replied, still in shock. How did they find him?

"You've got me map Jack."

" Map? what map?"

"This map Jack." Said Barbossa. He was holding up the revolving map.

" ey. You've been snooping in my boat!"

"You've done it too. Why can't I?"

"well. Umm. Fine you win…" Jack said.

Barbossa gave an immensely ear-splitting laugh.

"It was a pleasure doing business with ya, Miss Swann" Barbossa said as he shook Elizabeth's hand.

"No problems Barbossa. And it's _Captain_ Swann. "She said firmly. "Take care of yourself Jack."

"Will do Captain Swann…will do." He sighed.

Elizabeth then left the two pirates. She climbed back to her own ship, waving goodbye to Jack. After a few minutes, her ship was no where to be found.

As for Jack and Barbossa, they went to The Black Pearl. For once in Jack's life he had nothing to do. He was getting sea sick since he wasn't captain anymore. He spent his time going around the ship, tormenting the crew, mocking Barbossa and drinking more rum. He was usually getting more hallucinations like what happened before but it wasn't a s serious because people kept on wacking him on the head.

"A bottle of rum Jack?" Mr. Gibbs said while holding two bottles of rum.

"Ah Mr. Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed, he grabbed a bottle of rum from Mr. Gibbs' hand.

"Drink up me hartys yo ho." Jack said while raising his bottle of rum before drinking it all up on one breath.

**A/n: well there you have it! My first story about POTC. Please review! Thanx!**

**-Ariana-**


End file.
